


Shinigami's Game

by Ghosting



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: #do good die great, Aki is BAMF but also a dork, Aki is a badass assassin but he really just wants to paint and cuddle puppies all day, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Asami falls in love at first sight but he's totally in denial y'all, BAMF Takaba Akihito, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't ask about the tags, I regret this stream of consciousness, I'm taking a break from writing the next chapter, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, So this is also a romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosting/pseuds/Ghosting
Summary: Akihito, an expert assassin, accepts his next contract: Asami Ryuichi, notorious crime lord and impossible target.





	Shinigami's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, my other story has a chapter in the works too, I just had to get this out of my brain. I'll have much more time to write now that I've graduated!
> 
> As always, please review and let me know what you liked, disliked, things you'd like to happen, or things you suspect will happen. Thank you for your support!!

When Akihito was instructed via urgent email to take the contract to assassinate Asami Ryuichi, he knew it would be a difficult assignment, but he’d underestimated just how paranoid this particular crime lord was. The entire building was teeming with guards, definitely tipped off that something was going down tonight, and if Aki were a more cautious sort he would’ve put off the assassination for another time. However, Aki was an adrenaline junkie of the highest level (not to mention he had no choice about this contract - his boss was a notorious hardass), thus he found his way into the towering skyscraper through a small vent at the base of the building, hidden behind stacked boxes in a dimly lit alley. It took him twenty nine seconds to unscrew the vent, slip inside, and close it behind him, a personal best under this sort of pressure. 

Thankful for his lithe, compact form, Aki made his painstaking way through the vent to an elevator shaft, where he utilized his very high tech and lovingly maintained electro adhesive gloves (black to match his work outfit, but with really sick blue LED lights) to climb up to the nearest stationary car and hunker down on top of it, content to rest a moment and wait for someone to select a floor a bit closer to the penthouse level. He may have been forced to take this assignment, but no way in hell was he climbing up all two hundred floors! Sure enough, only a few minutes went by before the car shook a little as a troop of guards stamped in, silent and well-trained as the squad leader pushed the button for the floor right below the penthouse. Akihito, peering through the vent on top of the car, punched his fist in the air in victory. Easy ride to the top!! Hopefully he could finish this contract and be out in time to grab some sukiyaki from the little food stall down the street before they closed down. He rubbed his flat belly beneath the tight black tank top for a second with a faint frown, feeling it gurgle angrily beneath his palm. He hadn't taken a contract in a while because he was trying to get out of the business, however his legal occupation wasn't exactly lucrative and living off of convenience store noodles wasn't really enough for his fast metabolism. 

The car came to a stop with the slightest jerk, pulling him from his thoughts. He tightened his gloves and latched onto the wall, scurrying up the sleek metal like a very blond gecko. He made it to the penthouse level in mere seconds and located the vent attachment inside the elevator shaft. The hallway was conveniently empty, but the hairs on the back of Aki's neck were prickling; danger was near. Still, he had a job to do. Pulling out his small toolkit, he made quick work of the screws and caught the cover before it could fall, turning it sideways and sliding it into the vent behind him. There was no point in reattaching the cover, as his planned exit was not going to be through the vents (thank Kami for that!). Akihito dropped from the open vent and landed on soundless feet, staying low in a crouch as he examined his surroundings, his heart pounding in his ears. Miraculously, the corridor remained empty as he made his way stealthily towards the penthouse doors, pulling his gun out and screwing the silencer onto the end. He preferred to use his knives when on assignment, but his boss's email had specifically instructed him to use his Beretta M-71 for whatever reason. Aki knew better than to question orders, especially when he was so close to getting out of the business altogether. 

Akihito stopped in front of the pristine white doors to the penthouse, golden handles gleaming in the warm light from the wall sconces. The blond was surprised to find only a typical key lock to the door, no electric card swipe, but he shrugged and pulled out his lock pick, making short work of the (hopefully) final barrier between him and his target. He gently pushed the door open and moved into the dark genkan, keeping his back against the wall and his gun at the ready. This was feeling more and more like a trap, but the only way out was to keep moving forward. The penthouse was dark and quiet, no signs of life, but Aki had very good intel that Asami Ryuichi had retired for the night and was present somewhere in the massive apartment. The assassin, recalling his memory of the penthouse blueprints, swiftly and silently approached the bedroom door, hearing the faint sound of the shower as he paused with his back to the wall and prodded at the door with his fingertips, surprised when the door clicked open with the slightest pressure. Apparently, the great and terrible crime lord didn't bother to close his bedroom door all the way. Aki mentally tsked at the lack of proper security, he could think of so many ways to improve the current state of things. 

The blond slid through the meager opening and approached the open door of the bathroom after surveying the massive room and frankly obscene bed and finding it empty. He hated to kill a man in the shower but with someone like Asami Ryuichi, he had to take whatever chance he could get. Stopping outside the doorway, he could just barely glimpse the tall shape of a person reflected in the foggy mirror, moving as if they were washing their hair. The assassin clicked the safety off his Beretta, took a deep breath and swung around the door, firing two shots directly in the center of the showering figure's chest...or that's what should've happened, anyway. Instead, the second he moved around the door, a huge hand clamped down on his wrist and wrenched it brutally to the side, causing his gun to go clattering across the slick tile, and another massive hand came shooting towards his neck with the intent to slam him back against the wall. The assassin deflected the blow with his arm and slid nimbly around the tall form, landing a harsh kick to the man's knee that sent him off balance temporarily. Aki twisted his arm and slipped out from the man's grasp when his thick fingers loosened briefly, though not without a sharp burst of pain and the agonizing sensation of his bones bending in a way they're not meant to bend. The blond moved back, violet eyes calculating as he watched the other man warily, slowly pulling his favorite knife out of his thigh holster.

"You're not Asami Ryuichi. Who tipped you off?" The other man remained silent, kicking Aki's dropped gun into the corner and falling into a fighting stance, his own blond hair bristling in a frankly terrible crew cut. Akihito blew out a breath that lifted up his silvery bangs and rolled his eyes briefly, falling into his own familiar stance as he rotated his wrist slightly, keeping the grimace off his face as his wrist throbbed with pain. It was definitely sprained, if not broken. The blond tank of a man abruptly rushed at him like a bull at a red cape but Aki used his small size and flexibility to his advantage, slipping around the man and slicing him twice with his knife, once on the back of the knee and again, quick as a flash, on the side of the neck, too shallowly to do much damage but definitely painful and distracting. Akihito flipped past the man while he was still recovering and turning around to face him again, immediately feeling less vulnerable now that he was closer to the doorway and not trapped in the bathroom, though of course this left his back open to other enemies. The massive blond came at him again, somewhat more cautiously this time, and they clashed in a blur of fists and glancing blows, Aki's landing with more frequency but the other man's hits landing with more force. Akihito knew he would have to finish this fight up quickly lest more guards showed up. Disengaging again and moving out into the dark bedroom, the assassin reached into his thigh pouch and pulled out a small canister. The other blond came lumbering into the room barely a moment afterward and Aki immediately sprayed him in the face, watching with bright violet eyes as the huge man crumpled to his knees, coughing, before collapsing onto his side with barely a sound, mouth open and breathing heavily as the knock out gas (the new and improved version, courtesy of yours truly) worked within seconds. 

"Wooooah, that worked faster than I thought it would, and I designed it!" Aki knelt and checked the behemoth's pulse, shifting his head into a more comfortable position so he wouldn't choke on his own tongue. He may be an assassin but he was a moral one (well, sorta). Once the man was straightened out, the assassin stood up from his crouch and approached the floor to ceiling windows in the bedroom, admiring the view even as his ears pricked at the sound of the bedroom door closing with a decisive click. Aki closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply before he opened them again and turned around, laying eyes on Asami Ryuichi for the first time outside of a picture. The unfairly handsome man was smirking at him, gun trained on his forehead and golden eyes gleaming smugly. Aki sighed and slowly raised his hands in the air before palming a knife from his wrist holster and launching it through the air, directly at those burning golden eyes. Without blinking, the crime lord casually knocked the knife aside with his gun, smirk never leaving his infuriatingly attractive face. Akihito scowled and ran at his target, ignoring the gun pointed at him as the other man didn't truly seem inclined to use it on him. He struck out at the taller man so quickly his limbs were a blur, however the dark-haired man met him strike for strike, appearing evenly matched even though he had both height and weight on the much smaller blond. Eventually the Yakuza hit him twice in quick succession on his already-injured wrist and Aki faltered for the barest moment, however that moment was enough for Asami to spin him around and grab him in a hold that pulled him up against that solid chest, arms secured and legs unable to get enough leverage to kick at his target. Even his many blades were out of reach, and Aki knew he was done for as the bedroom door burst open and a flood of guards in tactical gear spilled in, guns and other weapons pointed towards the floor in deference to their boss. 

The man leaned forward and put his lips right up against Aki's ear, his rich baritone vibrating through the blond's bones and making him shiver slightly in the tight hold.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation, Takaba Akihito. Or should I call you Shinigami?" Asami lifted a large hand and wrapped it firmly around Akihito's neck, tilting his head back until blazing violet eyes met scorching golden ones. The blond bared his teeth and strained against the solid arms wrapped around him, but despite all his training and skill, his slender form was no match for the sheer strength of the crime lord, at least not when he couldn't utilize his flexibility or get a hand on one of his weapons. 

"How did you know I was coming? I only got the assignment yesterday!" Aki's biggest problem was his inability to keep his mouth shut, and he bit his lip in chagrin immediately after he blurted out his question, mortified that he'd already spilled some information to the enemy. Asami's velvety chuckle echoed in his ears and Akihito was momentarily distracted from the one brave guard that was steadily removing all of his (obvious) weaponry, including the canister of knock out gas still clenched in his other fist, relinquished only when the guard squeezed his injured wrist harshly. Aki had to suck in a breath at the sudden burst of pain, and his back arched slightly against the taller form behind him. The crime lord tightened his already ironclad hold around him and nodded at his guards, who slowly filed out of the room until only the unconscious blond tank of a man and another guard were left with them. The other (conscious) guard reached up and pulled his face mask off, a sheepish grin lighting his face as he raised his eyes to look at Aki.

"W-what the fuck?! Kou?!" The blond stared uncomprehendingly at his best friend and roommate, who raised his palms in a placating manner and came a little closer.

"I'm sorry about all this, Aki, but I didn't have a choice and Asami-sama didn't believe me about your skill until we set this up. The contract is a fake, I sent it to your work email when you were in the shower." Aki just gazed blankly at his friend, not even fighting anymore as Asami slowly loosened his grip around the slender neck and started running distracting fingers over the fine, delicate skin, tracing the red marks he'd left. 

"What the fuck. What. The. Fuck. I don't understand what is happening. Kou, what the hell is going on?!" Aki felt numb with shock, his mind spinning with confusion and still hyped up on adrenaline, the potent mix causing him to tremble in the crime lord's grasp. Asami held out his hand, still holding Akihito with the other, and Kou obediently placed the knock out gas in his palm, bowing politely to the older man. The crime lord turned them and pinned Akihito against the wall, holding him there easily as the blond just kept gaping at his friend, becoming annoyed when those exquisite violet eyes failed to meet his gaze. Asami grabbed the assassin's chin and brought their faces close together, pleased when the boy focused on him and immediately glared, fiery eyes glowing up at him and lovely face scrunched into a scowl that only made the Yakuza want to possess the boy even more. No assassin should be this enticing, the blond just kept intriguing him with his attitude and skill.

"You'll find out more when we get to our destination, but for now just know that you passed the test by reaching the penthouse without discovery, as well as taking out my head of security with minimal effort. I think I'll keep you." The crime lord smirked at the infuriated expression on the little assassin's pretty face and, turning his head away slightly, sprayed a quick burst of knock out gas directly at the blond, catching his limp form a moment later and enjoying the feel of him in his arms. His trainee guard approached him cautiously and peered down at his friend, a guilty frown pulling at the skin between his eyebrows.

"I don't mean to question you, Asami-sama, of course not, but ... Aki is trying to get out of the business. I don't know if he'll help you even if you do want to use his skills now." Kou pulled anxiously at the bottom of his bulletproof vest, fidgeting as his boss turned to look at him with those scary dragon eyes, the unconscious form of his best bud in muscular, suit-clad arms. 

"You're dismissed. I'll take care of Takaba." Asami turned before his guard could say anything else and moved towards the front door with the slight blond in his arms, knowing his helicopter was primed and ready on the roof of Sion.

"And take care of Suoh, won't you? He won't be too happy if he wakes up on the floor like that." Asami's dark chuckle floated behind him as the crime lord left the penthouse with his prize.


End file.
